Doce uvas
by Misila
Summary: Doce uvas, doce meses. Doce historias de la Tercera Generación.
1. Empezar con buen pie

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta primera viñeta participa en el _minirreto de enero_ del reto anual _Doce meses, una historia_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_. Para esta pequeña historia he elegido a Lysander Scamander.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doce uvas<em>**

o—o

**I. Empezar con buen pie**

Faltan apenas unos minutos para las doce de la noche. El fin del último día del año.

Y Lysander va a empezarlo completamente solo.

Nadie lo ha obligado a ello. Él se encargó de firmar en la lista de alumnos que pasarían las Navidades en Hogwarts en el último momento, para impedir que Lorcan hiciera lo mismo. Lys quiere mucho a su hermano, pero necesitaba pensar, que es precisamente lo que su hermano pasó los últimos días de clase intentando hacer.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Lysander se toma unos instantes para sentirse imbécil. No por haber sido incapaz de concentrarse en las últimas semanas y haber suspendido la mitad de los exámenes, ni tampoco por haber ignorado el enfado de su hermano cuando descubrió que le había dado esquinazo; ni siquiera es por la carta que recibió ayer, en la que Lorcan, más tranquilo, se preocupaba por él.

No; lo que más le molesta de todo el asunto es que, a grandes rasgos, el motivo que ha tenido para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts por primera vez en su vida no es otro que llorar por su ex novia. ¡Él! ¡Reducido a ese nivel de patetismo!

Ahora no está llorando, al menos no literalmente; Lysander sólo lloró por Angelica tras encontrársela enroscada como una serpiente alrededor de Louis Weasley, y se juró que sería la última vez. Pero, muy a su pesar, Lysander sigue colado por ella y el hecho de que la joven se riese de él de esa manera le duele.

A lo lejos, escucha la primera campanada del reloj. Lysander aprieta los dientes y estruja el rollo de pergamino que ya ha releído mil veces entre sus dedos.

Mientras suenan las siguientes campanadas, alisa la carta y observa las palabras de Lorcan; pese a la negrura del dormitorio, las letras amontonadas de su hermano resaltan contra la blancura del pergamino, y hacen que Lysander sonría y se olvide un poco de Angelica.

Y entonces se da cuenta.

La última campanada, el principio del nuevo año.

Lysander Scamander toma una decisión. Se pone en pie y, tras coger un par de cosas de la mesita de noche sale de la habitación, de la sala común de Slytherin.

Espera que Filch esté celebrando la llegada del nuevo año emborrachándose o algo así, porque lo último que necesita Lys ahora es que lo castiguen por andar a medianoche por los pasillos. Cuando llega a la lechucería garabatea unas cuantas palabras en un pedazo de pergamino, lo enrolla y lo ata a la pata de una lechuza que echa a volar hacia la primera noche del año.

_Lor:_

_Siento haberme quedado en Hogwarts. Quería que me dejaras pensar, pero ahora creo que prefiero que me lo impidas. Diles a papá y mamá que los echo de menos. Y que pienso recuperar las asignaturas que he suspendido para no tener que repetir sexto._

_Por cierto, perdona por hablarte mal el otro día._

_Feliz Año,_

_Lys._

Lysander sonríe mientras observa a la lechuza alejarse, deseando que Lorcan vuelva ya de casa. Que su hermano vale más que todas las Angelicas del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Más que el desamor, lo que le pasa a Lysander es que se ha dado cuenta de que estaba dejando demasiado de lado a su hermano. En fin, ésta es mi primera participación. Si alguien tiene curiosidad por la ex novia de Lys, está todo en _De cómo Lysander tuvo su primer desengaño_.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	2. Ojalá

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Anual: Doce meses, una historia_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_. Había que escribir sobre el día de San Valentín e incluir una palabra en concreto. La mía era "flores", que está por ahí subrayada. Mi personaje, dicho sea de paso, es Louis Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Ojalá<strong>

o—o

Louis agradece tener a Julia.

Es risueña, comprensiva y agradable. Lo cual no impide que tenga un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfada, algo que Louis consigue con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría reconocer.

Sin embargo, no le ha molestado que el joven se negara a pasar con ella el día de San Valentín. Julia entiende que, aunque las heridas de Louis han dejado de sangrar, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de que el joven termine de superar la muerte de Noah Longbottom.

Louis encuentra la cancela del cementerio abierta, y se sorprende al ver a una mujer mayor acuclillada frente a una tumba, dejando un ramo de flores ante ella. El joven se muerde el labio. Quizá debería haber traído algo para Noah. Aunque fuesen rosas, las que más odiaba ella.

Recorre el camino que ya se sabe de memoria hasta la tumba de Noah y se sienta frente a las palabras que le rompieron el corazón hace seis meses. Cierra los ojos, pero no consigue impedir que los recuerdos le hagan daño. Aprieta los dientes y trata de volver al presente.

—Ey, Noah —sí, los muertos no escuchan. No, a Louis no le importa—. Supongo que debería estar por ahí con Julia —empieza, y baja la mirada, casi notando los ojos grises de la joven fulminándolo con la mirada—. No estamos juntos, ¿sabes? Al menos no en serio… Es decir, sé que me quiere —intenta explicar—, pero creo que teme que salga corriendo si me propone salir directamente. Y yo… creo que aún es muy pronto.

»James está bien —agrega, más para cambiar de tema—. Aunque aún no ha dejado al imbécil de su novio… En fin, creo que voy a tener que resignarme —Louis suspira—. Por cierto, tu hermano y mi hermana están de viaje; el otro día Minnie escribió desde Roma. Se lo deben de estar pasando pipa.

Tras una pausa, Louis alarga una mano hacia el nombre de Noah, grabado en el mármol. Por unos instantes consigue creer que está acariciando el pelo de la que era su novia.

—Te sigo echando de menos —confiesa en voz baja—. No me malinterpretes; quiero a Julia y quiero que deje de temer que vaya a romperme si salgo con ella. Pero hubiera preferido que rompiéramos, no que tú… murieras.

La última palabra es un murmullo. Incluso ahora, tras medio año, a Louis le cuesta hablar de ello.

Muchas veces se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si Noah no hubiese muerto. ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Hubieran roto porque a Louis le gustaba otra, o Noah se enamoró de alguien más? Sea como sea, a Louis ese mar de posibilidades le da dolor de cabeza, por lo que nunca termina de asegurarse de que amar a Julia sea un error.

Sin embargo, sí hay algo seguro. Algo que Louis repite cada vez que visita la tumba de Noah, justo antes de marcharse del cementerio.

—Ojalá siguieras aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Iba a hacer un matiz sobre el fic, pero he decidido que mejor lo dejo a vuestra interpretación.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	3. ¡No es su culpa!

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta viñeta, al igual que las otras, participa en el _Reto anual: Doce meses, una historia_ del foro _Amor de Tercera Generación_. Para el minirreto de marzo, me ha tocado escribir algo relacionado con la primavera, para lo cual he cogido a Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>III. ¡No es su culpa!<strong>

o—o

Cuando llegan las vacaciones de Pascua, los terrenos de Hogwarts están preciosos.

Después de un invierno inusualmente frío y largo, el calor ha llegado de repente, y con él una oleada de vida: las flores se han abierto, los insectos han salido de su letargo, las hojas han brotado de las ramas de los árboles… Los alumnos alérgicos están teniendo bastantes contratiempos, y más de una vez han tenido que llevar a algún compañero asfixiándose por culpa del polen a la enfermería, pero nadie puede negar que el paisaje es entrañable.

Tan entrañable que es toda una pena tener que verlo a través de una ventana con polvo acumulado desde la última vez que al conserje se le ocurrió limpiar el cristal.

Scorpius suelta una palabrota y aparta la mirada de la maravillosa estampa. Aferra la pluma con tanta fuerza que por unos instantes teme partirla, y escribe el título de la puñetera redacción de Pociones que lleva tres horas intentando hacer, mientras Albus –¡incluso Albus lo ha abandonado!– pasea con sus primos por los jardines, disfrutando del sol que tanto se ha hecho de rogar.

—Los odio a todos —murmura, abriendo el libro que está encima de la precaria torre de tomos que ha cogido para documentarse. Pasan varios segundos antes de que Scorpius se dé cuenta de que lleva diez minutos leyendo la misma página—. A todos —repite.

Y, mientras se pone por fin, después de tres horas zanganeando, a hacer los deberes para intentar llegar al aprobado por los pelos en Pociones, Scorpius consigue convencerse de que el mundo es el culpable de la holgazanería que ha sido su modo de vida desde que comenzó el curso.


End file.
